Wonderland in Panem
by AudreyTucker0001
Summary: Storys much better then the summary. Gale's having his own love problem Wile he has feelings for Katniss he has also started falling for his best friend Alice. GalexOC rated T for right not chapter two might change that


_**Hey yall! welcome to my new story! this is my first hunger game story so please be kind :) this is an OC story the characters might be a little OC as well, um yeah so this chapter is going to cover the first book the next will be the second book and so on and so forth, when i do get to the 3rd book there will be spoilers for the move so if you havent read the books you have been warned, once the books are out-of-the-way this will fallow what I think happens after the books end so please enjoy this story, ps i do not have internet at the moment so my updates will be spread out**_

_**Im so happy how this came out. Also I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT ALICE AND HER FAMILY SOOOO HAVE FUN AND ILL SEE YOU WHEN ITS DONE**_

* * *

What if Gale had a second love triangle? what if there was a girl he loved before Katniss. Her name is Alice.

Alice was only 4 when her mother died during Child birth. Five years later her older brother Jackson was chosen as the male tribute for the 65th hunger games. two years later she lost both her father and younger brother to a sever illness. She was alone and living in the group home slowly slipping into depression that is untill she met Gale. Gale met Alice after school when he saw a group of blond-haired boys chaise her into the meadow. Alice had tripped and fell and the boys begun kicking and throwing stones at the small girl. Gale found a stick and went in swinging. The fight had been broken up not to long after that by Gales mother. Gale went to help the girl up when he noticed something different about her. She looked like a normal seam child. Long dark hair that came down past her shoulders her light olive skin the only thing that was out of the ordinary were her emerald-green eyes. He helped her up with a smile. They were friends ever since.

Alice started helping him in the woods after his father's death. She didn't need the food so shed just give it to him to triad. They always had some fun. One day Gale had pulled her behind a tree and pressed his body agents hers concealing her from view. " Um Gale?" Alice asked, her face turning as red as a strawberry. Gale pressed his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet, He peeked his head around and stepped out from behind the tree. Alice still frozen in place stayed and listen.

"That's dangerous."

Alice heard someone jump. She turned trod Gale and saw him diaper to the other side of the tree.

"Whats your name?"

"Katniss"

"Well, Catnip, stealing's punishable by death, or hadn't you heard?"

Alice chuckled as the girl corrected Gale. Alice stepped out behind the tree as well.

"Gale, being out in the wood and hunting is also punishable by death"

Alice crossed her arms and leaned agents the tree. The girl Katniss gave a small laugh as Gale rolled his eyes.

"Anyway I wasn't stealing it. I just wanted to look at your snair. mine never catch anything."

Gale put on his 'im oh so intimidating' scowl which if you didn't know him it would have been intimidating but it just made Alice giggle.

"so where'd you get the squral?"

Katniss didn't look faced and answered back with the same attitude.

"I shot it"

She pulled her bow off her shoulder showing it off.

"Can i see it?" Gale holds out his hand. Katniss handed it over.

"Remember stealings punishable by death."

Alice laugh. Gale looked over and glared before looking back and smiling at Katniss.

It wouldn't be till the of the 74th hunger games that Alice would realize her feelings for Gale.

REEPING DAY THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES

"Reeping day. all you need to do is make it passed this one and then your free" Alice spoke to her self as she prepared. Alice was wearing a tattered pale blue dress that has seen if fair share of reepings. The Dress was 2 sizes too big. but whose clothing really fit in district 12 anyway? Alice staired at her reflection before bowing her head. "Mom? Dad? please watch over me as this day goes on, And please watch over the poor kids being sent to the capital. They really need you more then i do." She looked up once more before leaving the bathroom and heading to the square. Alice began to surch through the people already gathered and found Gale eminently. Gale was walking a few paces in front of her. He turned back and gave her a small smirk before heading off to his place in the reeping. Gale and Alice are the same age and will be standing in the same group. before reaching her place Alice's eyes met with Katniss. both Alice and Katniss gave a good luck nod. Alice squeezed her self in between Gale and a girl she had never seen before. The opening ceremony began with Effie Trinket stepping up to the podem give a long speech which Alice tuned out about half way through. Alice's began to let her mind wander into space. Gale would acasonly bump her arm to get her to pay attention. 'He looks so pale' Alice thought just as Effie began walking over to the girl Tribute bowl. Out off pure fear and habit Alice's Hand grabbed Gales. Gale gave her hand a light squeeze. Effie pulled out the paper and began walking to the podem. Alice took in a quick breath and held it. Effie opened the paper took a quick glance at the name then back to the people of 12.

"Primrose Everdeen"

Alice jaw dropped as she looked up at Gale to make sure she didn't hear wrong. Gale's mouth was pulled into a hard line and watched as the crowed began to mermer. It couldnt be Prim. All Alice could think of was how she Knew what Katniss was feeling. All anyone could do was watch as Prim was being walked up to the stage with peace keepers surrounding her. Alice looked back and watched Katniss move up as well. Alice pulled Gales arm, He looked down at her then out to wear she was looking. The square was silent the only thing you could hear was the desperate cry of a beloved sister.

"Prim!"

Gale and Alice began pushing their way to the front. Both stopped when Katniss reached and pulled Prim behind her.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute."

Gale was out of the group scooping up the smaller Everdeen bringing her back to her mother. Then next to be called was the bakers son Peetah Malark. After the pickings Friends and Family of the tributes get to say good-bye. Alice and Gale went in together. Gale holds his arms out Pulling Katniss into an embrace. He pulls back and doesnt wast time. "Listen" he says "getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you gotta get your hands on a bow. that's your best chance." Katniss shook her head "they don't always have bows". Alice put her hand on Katniss shoulder. "Then make one" Alice said. Gale nodded "Shes right. Even a week bow is better than no bow at all." Katniss nodded then a thought went threw her mind. "I don't even know if there is going to be wood." Katniss says. "Theres almost always some wood." Gale says. "Yeah!" Alice adds in " remember that year half of them died of cold. not much entertainment in that!" Gale nodded in agreement. The peace keepers come in almost to soon. Gale begins to ask for more time but they begin herding them out. "Dont let them starve!" Karniss calls out to him. "I wont! You know i wont! Katniss, remember I" they pulled him out before They could here the rest. Two more peace keepers came in. Katniss looked at Alice give her a pleading look. "Dont worry, I'll look after him." Alice gave Katniss a quick hug before running out after Gale.

Gale was headed to the train in a huff. "Gale wait up!" Alice called out. Gale slowed down but didn't stop. once she got up next to him they continued to walk in silence. Alice and Gale watched the train load and take off. Still being quiet they began walking to the seam. "So!" Alice said as she kicked a rock. Gale looked over and gave her a questioning look. "Lets go catch something and ill cook." Gale gave a small sigh. "Not tonight. maybe tomorrow" With that he walked to his door. "Ill see you then." and he went in. "Yeah sure" Alice kept walking untill she reached the Meadow. She took a seat and staired at the sky. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_It was reeping day, a little girl ran around her home as an older boy about 14 chased after her. "Damit Alice! quit moving and get ready!" The girl ran behind the table in their kitchen turning give the boy a nasty look. "NEVER! you'll have to kill me first!" She was off again. The boy groaned and went the oppiset direction catching the girl off guard. "I got you now get ready or ill give Hank your dinner." The girl began to squirm in his arms before giving up. "Your mean Jackie!" She ran into the next room tossing off her pajamas and pulling an old dress over her head. "Yeah im mean" the boy laughed rolling his eyes. It was time to head down to the square. Jackie (Jackson) held Hank on his shoulders while holding Alice's hand as they headed down to sign in. Jackson put Hank down while letting go of Alice's hand. "Ill see you in a bit" He said with a smile. walking away. Alice stood watching in front of her father. The announcer spoke about the dark days and district 13 and blah blah blah. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes was chosen for the girls. She had to be about 12 or 13. As the announcer walked over to the boy bowl Alice took a deep breath and grabbed her father's hand._

_"The Male Tribute from district 12 is..."_

_Alice sucked in a huge breath of air._

_"Jackson Fitzgerald"_

_Alice's hand dropped as she watched her brothers face Pail. He marched his way up and took his stand. Before she knew it her feet began to move. Her father placed his hands done on her shoulder holding her back. The girl and Jackson shook hand before going into the justice building. The peace keepers lead Alice and her family to a door. once its opened Alice flys in grabbing ahold of her brother and not letting go. Alice feels her fathers legs agents her as he hugs his son. They exchange a few words before Jackson bends down to talk to his sister. "hey! no tears" He says wiping a stray tear from his sisters cheek. Alice looks up trying to close the floodgates. "Chin up baby bird, you need to be strong and brave for Dad and baby hank." Alice nods sniffling a little. "I love you" She says giving him a small smile. Jackson smiles back "I love you to the moon and back baby bird" Alice wraps her arms around his neck. The door opens signaling its time for them to leave. "Its time to go" her father called. trying to pull her off her brother. Alice tightened her grip. "NO!" Her tears began to flow again. The peace keepers made their way over praying her arms open to release her brother. "NO!" She cried again as they lifted her up kicking and screaming. Jackson stretched out his arm moving tored them when two peacekeepers stood in his way. Alice watcher her brothers eyes over flow with tears as he lowered his head. The door slammed shut._  
_A few days into the game her brother was among the last 10. Jackson was walking through the woods Looking for something to eat when a net came crashing down on top of him. Alice was home alone watching this. Once the net came down Alice was up and screaming at her tv. This wasnt good and she knew it. Jackson began to struggle trying to get out when he saw a shadow coming towered him. His eye fell on the eyes of his soon to be killer. "No no no no no no DAD!" Alice began to cry as she called for her father how ran out to grab something. Alice turned back just as the Trident pierced her brother in the stomach. "no" it came out barley as a whisper Alice sunk down to her knees just as the front door opened her little brother ran in laughing. "Were home!" Her father sang. Alice turned, Her father dropped that bag he had and told Hank to go to the bedroom. A few days later her brothers body was returned for the funeral. The boy who killed him was crowned victor. His name she'd never for get. Finnick Odair._

Warm arms were wrapped around Alice as she slowly came out of her nightmare. Alice was about to panick when she realized she knew who this was. Gale must have come back or was just out on a walk. "Um...Gale?" Alice tried to move but his gripped tightened. She put my arms around him as well it wasnt till now that Alice realized she had been crying. "I should have remembered that this must be hard for you too" He says. Alice bearyed her head into his chest. They stayed like this for awhile, untill Her tears stopped anyway. Gale helped her up and offered to walk her back but Alice declined. She walked with him till they reached his door. They said our good byes and she began walking back home. She paused for a moment when she passed the Everydeens house. There curtains drawn. the cemtery came swimming back she remembered exactly how that felt. Alice continued walking right past her house. Stopping at her brothers grave and just stood their looking down. She didnt know when the tears started again but they did and they didnt stop. She crouched down placing my hand over his name. "I love you to the moon and back" Alice walked home taking her time once she climbed into her bed without changing slipping into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Alice woke earlier then usual. she got dressed and ran out the door headed straight for the woods. With the sun not being up yet the streets were still pretty dark. This is a dangeres time in the woods. predators are still out trying to finish a hunt before headed in to sleep. But it was also quiet. Alice looked both ways before entering the forest. Knowing Gale he wont be up for another hour so Alice can sit and draw before he comes out to hunt. Alice pick a spot not to far from where they usually met and took out her note-book. She flip through picters of meadows and of trees and come across to one she had drawn of Gale while holding one of the bows Katniss's father had made positioned to shoot. This is when he's at his most handsome. 'What am i thinking?' Alice shook her head as if to clear it of those impour thoughts. She began to draw the seen in front of her. Alice is facing a valley, deep down she can see a doe and her young fawn emerge from the wood around and begin to feed. in the raising sun its the perfect picture. She sketch it out untill its time to meet gale. once everything was in her bag she started her way back. Alice could see gale already waiting for her. As she's about to call out to him when the ground began cracking under her feet. Alice look down just as the ground below her disappears.

Alice let out a scream as she began to fall. "ALICE!" Gale yells out as he runs over to her. Alice grabbed a thick tree rout. Looking down Alice could see the sharp rocks that awaited her. Gale comes over dropping the bow. "Dont look down ill have you out in a second!" He says as he lies down on his belly gabbing ahold of her hand. "Thats a stupid thing to say just like Hang on and don't let go" Alice said rolling her eyes. Gale chuckled hoisting her up. Gale grabbed his bow and game bag and started heading to their normal hunting spot. Alice started to look around. "Whats wrong?" he asked waiting for her to catch up. Alice walked over to the whole she had just climbed out of, at the bottom of the whole was her bag. "Just my luck" she says under her breath. Alice turned around and started towered Gale. "I wont be much help." She couldnt belive her bag was gone. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean my supplies and our lunch are at the bottom of that hole." She gave a long sigh. They continued on their hunting trip till it was almost noon. They sat down and made a small fire to cook a squirrel for the two of them. They try to say off the topic of Katniss and the games but some how it kept coming up. "Their probably eating like kings" Alice says taking a bite of her squral. Gale reached for some more not really paying attention. "yeah, yeah" Alice rolls her eyes. "So what els do we need to do?" She asked. Gale shrugged his shoulders. "Not much to do, we checked the nets and the traps. we've got plenty to triad. I guess we can just hang out." Alice looked at him with a puzzled look "Hang out?". Gale swung his body lying down placing his head on her lap. "Yeah, hang out". Soon he was asleep. Alice laughed leaning back on her arms looking out on a field. Today was one of those good days.

The day of the tributes interviews Alice went over to Gales to watch the kids while his mother was out returning clean clothing to her customers. Gale had just gotten home from trading at the hob. Once dinner was finished and dishes done everyone settled down to watch the interviews. Alice and Gale sat on the floor with Posy sitting on Alice's lap. The interviews seamed to drag. It was finally time for Katniss. Alice watched Gale sit straight up. At this point Posy had fallen asleep curled up on Alice's chest. "So Katniss, the Capitol must be a change from district 12. whats impressed you most since you arrived here?" asked Caesar.  
Katniss was looking kind of lost. She stood as stiff as stone. "Come on Katniss" Alice says with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Lamb stew" She burst out.

Gale who was taking a sip of water nearly spit it right out. Alice patted his back to help him breath.

"The one with the dried plums?" Caesar asked with his wide goofy grin. Katniss nods. Caesar goes on about how he eats it by the bucket loads. Cheating his way out to ask if it shows. He begins asking about the flames in the opening ceremony and katniss makes a joke. Then His expression gets series. "let's go back then, to the moment they called your sisters name at the reaping. and you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?". Katniss looked scared.

Alice Noticed Katniss eyes fall on the crowed of people.

"Her names Prim. she's just 12. And i love her more than anything". you could here a pin drop. "What did she say to you? after the reaping" He asked. " She asked me to try really hard to win." The bell went off announcing their time is up. The bakers son Peetah is up next. They go on talking about the showers and smelling like roses taking turns sniffing each other. Caeser asks if Peetah had a girl friend or if their was someone special in his life. "well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since i can remember. but im pretty sure she didnt know i was alive until the reaping" The audience gave out sounds of sympathy. "She have another fellow?" Caesar asks. " I don't know, but a lot of boys like her" Says Peetah. "So, here's what you do. You, win, you go home She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar encouragingly. Shaking his head peetah says "I don't think that will help.. Winning i mean". "Well why not?" Caeser asked curiosity in his eyes. Peetah blushes a bright red "Because...Because...Because she came her with me."

Alice look at Gale who looks back with the same shocked look. "Did he just?" He says pointing back to the tv. The interviews Ended with that huge bomb shell. Nobody said a word but Alice could see that it was really bothering Gale. 'So he does love her' She thought. Alice carryed Posy to bed tucking her in. Gale offered to walk Alice home.

The streets were bair as it was past curfue. "What do you want for lunch tomorrow? I can grab something in the hob before meeting you" Alice said. "What ever you want. I don't really care" He replayed. Silence. "Oh here" Gale holds his hand out. In his hand was Alice's Bag. "How did you?" Alice smile shown bright. "I climbed down yesterday after you left." They continued walking their conversation staying on the brighter side. They arrived at the group home in no time at all. "Thanks for uh walking me home" Alice smiled turning toured the door. "No problem see you tomorrow." Gale turned to walk away but stopped and turned back. "Your drawings are good" With that he turned and left. Alice smiled and went inside.

The games had begun and Katniss was still alive. Gale and Alice would watch from the square or with Gale's family. Once in awhile Gale would go to the Everdeens home to bring them food and check up on how their doing. One day Gale was out hunting after the interviews to let off some steam and Alice was watching in the square. Katniss had just paired up with The tribute from district 11. They seemed to have worked out a plan to end the carriers. Alice watched as Katniss and rue split up .They didnt show Rue as much as they did Katniss. Alice and the group of people in the square watched as Katniss aimed her arrow at what looked like a bag of apple. One arrow then an other than the last arrow ripped the bag open allowing the continue to spill to the ground. explosions went off blowing up the food in the center. A smile spread across Alice's face. She was about to turn to find gale and let him know what had happens when she heard the little tribute scream out for Katniss. Alice eyes widen. Seeing the little girl trapped under a net just as Katniss broke through the woods. The little girl had the spear sticking out of her middle. Alice hadn't noticed but she began crying. Flashes of her brother came flooding back. Before she knew it Alice was in the woods crumpled into a ball. A snap of a stick brought her back to reality. Spinning around She saw Gale Bow drawn back. One look at her face He lowered his bow. "What happened?" Fear registered on his face. Alice was on her feet, face barryed deep into Gale's chest. Her arms around his middle hold on for dear life. Gale tossed the bow aside. Wrapping his own arms around her back. His hand stroking her hair trying to calm her down. Once Alice stopped crying she told him That katniss was fine that she had blown up the food and saplise the careers had out. Alice also explained about the girl from 11 how she died and it brought back all the feelings she had bundled up for 9 years. "You must think im stupid" Alice said lowering her haid looking at their feet. "Your not stupid. I should have asked you to come out here with me. instead of being angry over being called Katniss's cousin"

(someone had told the reporters to find gale and once asked who he was to her they told them that He was her cousin. when the reporters cout up to gale and Alice they started asking questions about them being family then asked if Alice was his girlfriend. Gale got angry and stormed away leaving Alice alone with these people.)

Alice began to laugh. "What?" Gale look confused. "Your taking the blam on your self instead of yelling out how that capital should pay. you gone and grown up on me gale." Alice looked up with a half smile. Gale smiled right back going along. "well i am 18" Though the pain was still raw Alice felt better.

Just leaving the Hob Alice and Gale were just about to head home when the trumpets on the screen blared. "A feast?" Alice asked. Gale shrugged his shoulders "probably." He turned to leave when Alice grabbed his arm. "Did you hear what i heard?" Gale who wasnt paying attention shook his head. "They said their can be two victors as long as they're from the same district." Gale snapped back to reality grabbing Alice's hand and began running to the square. Once they arrived they watched as Katniss began her search for Peetah. Alice kept close to Gale as the crowed began to thicken. The crowed gasped when she almost stepped on his face. Alice heard a chuckle escape Gales lips which he covered with a cough. Alice slightly elbowed Gale rolling her eyes. The camera view kept switching to the other Tributes but manly stayed on the two 'love birds'. The crowed started to die down but Alice and Gale stayed where they were watching Katniss clean up the dyeing boy. Once Katniss has Peeta dressed they begin walking down stream.

The Square contained about 10 people including Alice and Gale. Gales attention was dead set on the screen in front of him and Alice eyes were on him. She knew Gale had some feelings for Katniss and this hole forbidden love thing had to be killing him. It killed her as well. Gale always had a soft happy smile when he was with her but when he's with Katniss he's someone totally different. He's free. Alice longed for Gale to look at her the same way he looked at Katniss. Alice shook her head. 'What the hell are you thinking!' Her mind screamed at her. Gale was like a brother she couldn't have feelings for him. Could she?

Katniss found a cave a about 70 yards from where she had found him. Once inside she lined the floor with pine needle and stuck Peeta in her sleeping bags. He began asking her something about if he didnt make it back and she kept shaking it off. Then it happened. To shut him up Katniss Locked her lips to his.

"Your not going to die. I forbid it, Alright?" Katniss says as she pulled the sleeping back up more "Alright" Peeta whispers back.

Alice Looked up at Gale only to find he had left. Alice hurried off to find him. He was just entering the meadow when she Cout up to him it had begun raining. "Gale wait up!" Gale stopped in his tracks and put his chin to his chest. Alice was standing in front of him looking extremely worried. She had never seen Gale act this way it was scaring her. "Gale?" Alice reached her hand up to touch his cheek when his hand grabbed onto hers and pulled her closer to him. Be for she could gasp Gales lips claimed hers. The kiss was long and rough but Alice didnt care. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Gale pulled away and finally looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Gale turned to leave when Alice Grab his hand. "I'm not" Alice went onto her tippy toes place her own sweet kiss on gale. Gale closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. They didnt talk about that night after that and it was driving Alice crazy. where they together? or where they not?. did he have the same feelings for her as she did for him? Did she even have feelings for him. Of corse she did. She realized that night the she had somehow fallen in love with him. The days went on that same as usual. untill the end of the games.

Alice was sitting in the usual meeting spot as she did many days before. Alice was still frustrated that Gale didnt bring up the night of there kiss. But she figured he's a guy he wont bring it up. Alice was sketching away a picter of a Mockingjay when someone sat down next to her. "Looks good." he says as he leans over to see what she's drawn. Alice jumped and swung her head in his direction. "ow!" they both say as they sit and rub the spot on their heads that had just bumped together. "Geeze Gale you almost made me pee" Alice face went bright red. She did not mean to say that out load. Gale was in a fit of laughter. Alice grabbed her sketch pad and smacked his arm a few times. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" Gale wiped away a tear as he stopped his laughing. Gale took a long look at Alice and noticed something. "You ok?" He asked giving her a questioning look. Alice looked over at him her eyes meeting his. she looked away quickly as the memory came floating back. "I-im fine" she said her face turning bright red. Gale got closer to her face making it turn a deeper shade of red. "Are you sick? if you are you don't need to be out here with me." Alice just shook her head. " im fine let's get going" after a long morning of hunting Alice and gale stopped to clean up the game before heading in to start trading. The skinned the rabbits and squrals in silence. "About the other night." Gale started not taking his eyes off his work. Alice shook her head "don't worry about it. seeing Katniss kiss someone els must have crowded your mind you werent thinking and I was just cout in the moment." Gale turned his attention to her. "I'm glad we kissed" Alice looked up at him seeing that he was searess. "You are?" Alice blinked a few times. Gale leaned in placing a genital kiss on her lips. They parted for a shot breath before going back in. both dropping what they were doing. Alice's arms went around his neck pulling him closer to her deepening their kiss. they pulled apart breathing heavily. They started to leave the Hob hand in hand when they heard the trumpets blair from a nearby screen. Gale and Alice listened as the announcer took back the new rule. "Oh no" Alice said as Katniss pulled back her bow seeing peeta holding his knife. Peeta dropped his knife telling Katniss to shoot him. Katniss lowered her bow taking something out of her pocket and started walking toured the blond. "What is she doing?" Alice asked looking up at Gale whose eyes were glued to the screen. Alice turned back to see both Katniss and peeta bending down to eat what ever is in their hands. Right before their mouths could even touch the berry the announcer announced the winners of this years hunger games. Peetah Malark and Kaniss Everdeen. Gale turns and twirls Alice up in the air laughing. once he put her down he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before they started for the Everdeens home. A few days latter was the victors interview. They kept it light and airy katniss pulling up peetahs pant leg showing his new leg. them giggling and kissing. Alice watch Gale tence up a few times but it didnt seem to send off any alarms with her. Once Katniss was home neither Gale nor Alice were able to congratulate her. Alice was on her way to meet up with Gale and hopefully Katniss in the woods. Alice was almost to their meeting spot when she was stopped by the seen in front of her. Gale had Katniss's face in his hands leaning in and kissing her. Alice froze. 'I knew it was too good to be true.' tears sprung up in her eyes. She had dropped her bag at once and turned back to the fence. where would she go? she had no one to talk to about this. Well their was one person who would probably understand. Alice never really talked to peetah the only time she ever spoken to anyone of the Malarks was when she'd go with Gale and Katniss to bring the Baker a squirrel or the day Peetah brothers chased her into the meadow the day she met Gale. Alice made her way to the victors village in hopes to speak with him. Alice stopped when she realized he might not know. Alice turned her tracks and walked to her brother. Thats where Gale found her. Gale made his way over with her bag in hand. When he pulled away from Katniss he saw Alice from the corner of his eye. Guilt had settled in the pit of his stomach. "Alice?" Gale called to her. The small girl stood up and started to walk away. She stopped before passing him. "Its always been her hasn't it." it wasnt ment to be a question but Gale answered anyway. " I-I don't know im confused" gale turned to look at her. he watched her shoulders shake and tears run down her cheeks. "Alice I" he started but Alice just walked away. Alice felt completely heart-broken she new better than to fall for her best friend but she did anyway. "he never really wanted me he only wanted comfort".

* * *

_**that's it for now go leave a comment and all that jazz. the next chapter will be here before the fall!**_


End file.
